Finally Together
by angee818323
Summary: So Yi Jeong finally confess to Chu Ga Eul that he love her and she is his soulmate Yoon Ji Hoo and Jan Di finally get together after Gu Jun Pyo does the unthinkable to Jan Di AU story I do not own the characters and they belong to Boys Before Flowers
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Together**

Forward

This is in Alternative Universe.

So Yi Jeong finally confesses to Chu Ga Eul that he loves her and that she is his soul mate.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di finally get together after Gu Jun Pyo does the unthinkable to Jan Di.

Yi Jeong's grandparents return to Seoul with the help of Ji Hoo's grandfather since they were stuck in Paris for two years.

Yi Jeong's mom may not be who she claims to be, and she only thinks about herself and no one else

Jun Pyo holds a hatred against Ga Eul because he thinks that Ga Eul is the reason that Jan Di never wanted to spend alone time with him.

Jun Pyo becomes the new Casanova, as he was caught cheating on Jan Di by F3 and Jan Di and Ga Eul.

* * *

Chapter 1: Letting Go

Ga Eul finally decided that it time to let Yi Jeong go and let him be with his first love, Cha Eun Jae, who happen to be her pottery teacher.

Ga Eul called Jan Di and Jan Di answered "Yoboseyo, Ga Eul, why are you calling me?"

Ga Eul smiled and told her, "Jan Di, I can't call you."

Jan Di told her "It's not that, but why are you calling me?"

Ga Eul told her "Jan Di, do you have Ji Hoo sunbae's phone number. I need to ask him something."

Jan Di was surprise that Ga Eul would call her to ask for Ji Hoo's phone number and feel a bit jealous that her best friend was asking for her firefighter's phone number.

Then Jan Di ask her "Ga Eul, why do you need Ji Hoo sunbae phone number?" "You can tell what you want to talk to him about and I can ask him."

Ga Eul knew that Jan Di was not fond of Yi Jeong and thought that Yi Jeong was not a good guy for her.

Ga Eul then told Jan Di, "I want to ask him something private, and don't worry, I am not going to steal Ji Hoo sunbae from you."

Then Jan Di told Ga Eul "Yah, why would you say that?! And I just want to know why you want to talk to Ji Hoo sunbae."

Ga Eul then though about Ji Hoo's family owning the foundation and then told her, "Jan Di, since Ji Hoo knows about the foundation, I want to ask him about it."

Jan Di finally gave in and gave Ga Eul Ji Hoo's phone number knowing that Ga Eul would never tell her and she could convince Ji Hoo to tell her what Ga Eul talk to him about later, anyway.

Ga Eul and Jan Di hang up and then Ga Eul call Ji Hoo. When Ji Hoo saw an unfamiliar number, he answer it.

Ga Eul talked first, "Yoboseyo, Ji Hoo sunbae, this is Ga Eul and I want to talk ask you something."

Ji Hoo was surprise that Ga Eul would call him and maybe he knew have something to do with Yi Jeong, since he didn't hear bells ringing for Jan Di to be in trouble.

Then Ji Hoo answered her, "Yes Ga Eul, what did you want to ask."

Ga Eul took a deep breath and then told Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo sunbae, can you give me Yi Jeong's sunbae phone number."

Ji Hoo was correct; it had to do with Yi Jeong. He assumed that Yi Jeong did something silly or stupid to Ga Eul for her to call him.

Ji Hoo knew that Yi Jeong had a thing for Ga Eul and he knew that Woo Bin also know it, but Yi Jeong insisted that there nothing between them.

Ji Hoo also knew that Jan Di didn't like Yi Jeong hanging with Ga Eul and thought that Yi Jeong would use Ga Eul because of his Casanova ways.

But Ji Hoo know that Ga Eul had broken though Yi Jeong's cold mask that he wore in front of everyone due to his family problems.

Ji Hoo gave Ga Eul Yi Jeong's phone number and Ga Eul told Ji Hoo not to tell Jan Di about what she asked him because she know that Jan Di would ask him.

Ji Hoo reassure her, "Ga Eul, don't worry. I'll just tell Jan Di that you called about my family's foundation."

Then, Ga Eul and Ji Hoo hang up and Ga Eul smiled. "Jan Di, lucky to have Ji Hoo sunbae; he is so caring and thoughtful."

Ga Eul decided to call Yi Jeong tomorrow and tell him to meet her at the Namsan stairs and that she will letting him go and wouldn't look for him anymore.

Afterward, Ji Hoo then got a phone call from Jan Di. He knew right away that she was going to ask him what Ga Eul talk to him about.

Ji Hoo answered him phone "Yoboseyo, Jan Di. Yes, Ga Eul called me, and we talk about my family foundation. Nothing to worry about; now go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confession

The next morning Ga Eul woke up and decide to call Yi Jeong and tell him to meet her at the Namsan stairs.

Ga Eul called Yi Jeong's phone.

When Yi Jeong saw his phone ringing and noticed an unknow number, and decided to answer it.

Ga Eul spoke, "Sunbae, can you meet me at the Namsan stairs around noon?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

Ga Eul didn't give Yi Jeong the chance to speak before hanging up.

Yi Jeong was surprised that Ga Eul called him.

Usually she showed up at his studio when she wanted to talk to him.

Yi Jeong sensed that something was wrong, and suddenly had a terrible thought, "Is she thinking of letting me go? Is that why she wants to meet me at the Namsan stairs?"

Noon time

While waited for Yi Jeong to show up at on the Namsan Stairs, she was debuted with herself on whether or not she doing the right thing.

Her head was telling her that she was, but her heart argued that she was making a horrible mistake that she was letting go of her true love and that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Yi Jeong finally showed up and walked over to her and when Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong her heart began beating fast.

She knew that she was going to be heartbroken for a while, but it had to be done.

Yi Jeong stop in front of her and Ga Eul told him with hesitating, Ga Eul spoke, "Sunbae, I decide that I'm letting you go. You should be with your first love. I'm not going to seek you anymore."

Seonsaeng, I mean Eun Jae told me that she tried her best and I did my best too."

As Ga Eul walked away from him, Yi Jeong thought of what a fool he'd been to let Jae Eun go. And he knew that he'd be the biggest idiot ever to let Ga Eul go now.

Yi Jeong walked over to Ga Eul, pulling her into a back hug and preventing her from leaving.

"Ga Eul, I was a fool to let Eun Jae go but you I be a bigger idiot if I let you go. You taught me how to love again and you also taught me how to live with regret. But I don't want to live with regret anymore."

Ga Eul's tears were rolling down her cheeks now, from the strength of the emotion that came from hearing him confess his feeling.

Then Yi Jeong turn her around to face him and told her, "Ga Eul, you once told me that when you found your soulmate you'll never let him."

"Well, I found my soulmate, and I will not let her go."

Ga Eul couldn't believe what just she heard and then Yi Jeong pulled her close to him and he kissed her.

Ga Eul was shocked by the feel of his lips on her. When she came to her senses, she kissed him back with all she the love that she had for him.

Yi Jeong kiss many girls and women but something about kissing Ga Eul was totally different.

It was like he was experiencing love for the first time.

Ga Eul had never been kissed before but she felt love with the kiss.

They finally stopped for breather, and Yi Jeong hugged her and Ga Eul hugged him back

Then Ga Eul told him "Sunbae, should we tell the other that we are together, or do you want to wait?"

Yi Jeong thought for a while. He knew that they would have to tell Jan Di that they were together eventually? And telling her with the F3 around seemed like a good idea.

Yi Jeong then told her, "Ga Eul, I think you're right we should tell the others and especially Jan Di. Maybe with the F3 are around, she won't send me to hospital."

Ga Eul laughed and then told him, "Sunbae, I think that Jan Di is just being overprotective of me, but I do agree with you that she will sent you to the hospital."

Yi Jeong could now imagine that Jan Di's fist hurtling at his face after announcing that he and Ga Eul are together.

Yi Jeong frowned when Ga Eul call him sunbae and asked her, "Ga Eul, when are you going to stop calling me sunbae?"

Ga Eul blushed and then told him "Sunbae, give me some time to call you Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong love to see Ga Eul blush and he kiss her forehead "Ga Eul, take all the time you need."

Yi Jeong then decide to call the F3 to tell them to meet him at the lounge and that he had something to tell them.

When Yi Jeong called Jun Pyo, Jun Pyo's phone went straight to voice mail and Yi Jeong thought it was strange that Jun Pyo didn't answer his phone.

Then Yi Jeong called Ji Hoo and told him to bring Jan Di to the lounge and Ji Hoo asked him why he didn't ask Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong told him that Jun Pyo's phone went straight to voice mail.

Ji Hoo agreed with Yi Jeong that it was strange that Jun Pyo's phone went to straight to voice mail.

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul hand and intertwined it with his hand and they walk down the stairs to his lotus and as they inside his lotus Yi Jeong put on the seat belt for Ga Eul and he drove to the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers characters**

Chapter 3: Unthinkable

While Yi Jeong was confessing to Ga Eul at the Namsan stairs, Jun Pyo was in the Shinhwa hotel for a meeting. After the meeting, he went to bar forgetting that his phone was off because of the meetings.

While Jun Pyo sat drinking his scotch and then a woman walked in. She was about the same age as him, and she had big boobs and killer curves and she told the bartender that she wanted champagne. The bartender gave her champagne.

The woman saw Jun Pyo drinking alone and took seat next to him and introduced herself to him "Hi, I'm Krystal and nice to meet you." She offered her hand for Jun Pyo to shake it.

Jun Pyo looked at her and saw that she looked hotter than Jan Di and her boobs make him think that Jan Di wasn't as great as her and her killer curve make him wanted her.

Jun Pyo then take her hand and shake it and introduced himself to her, "Hi, I'm Gu Jun Pyo and nice to meet you too."

They drank more and then Jun Pyo whispered in her ear, "Want to go to my suite? We can talk more privately."

Krystal blushed and agreed, and they walk to his suite. Jun Pyo never told Krystal that he has a girlfriend already.

* * *

Jan Di had distance herself from Jun Pyo since she had been studying for her medical class.

Jun Pyo felt neglected and Jan Di was not giving him the attention that he wanted and deserve.

When they got to Jun Pyo's suite he opened the door for Krystal and let her walk in and then he followed her and closed the door.

They were in his bedroom on his bed when they drunk and talked more and then Jun Pyo kissed Krystal. Krystal was surprised and then she kisses him back, and Jun Pyo gentle pushed down on his bed and kissed her more.

The next thing their clothes came off each other as they continued to kiss and then they finally made love with each other.

* * *

Please leave me your review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise

At the F4 Lounge

Woo Bin was in the F4 lounge waiting for Yi Jeong since Yi Jeong told him that he wanted to tell them something. Woo Bin was wondering what was it.

Then Ji Hoo walked in with Jan Di and they walked over to Woo Bin. Woo Bin greeted them, and they sat on the couch and to wait for Yi Jeong.

Then Woo Bin wondered where Jun Pyo was, and he asked Ji Hoo, "Ji Hoo, where is Jun Pyo? Should he be here."

Ji Hoo answered him "Yi Jeong and I called him, but he's not answering his phone. We have no clue where he is.

Woo Bin then let it go since Yi Jeong would be here soon and they could talk more when Yi Jeong told them his news.

Jan Di was wondering why Yi Jeong had her come to F4 lounge and what he had want to tell her.

* * *

Yi Jeong walked to the lounge holding Ga Eul's hand. Then they walked inside the lounge. Woo Bin saw Yi Jeong first. He notices that Yi Jeong was holding Ga Eul's hand. Then Jan Di turned to see Ga Eul. When she approached Ga Eul, she got a surprise.

She saw Ga Eul and Yi Jeong holding hands, and Jan Di was shocked and demanded, "Ga Eul, why are you holding Yi Jeong sunbae hand?"

Yi Jeong answered Jan Di, "Ga Eul and I are dating."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were happy that Yi Jeong finally got to be with Ga Eul and that she was the right one for him.

But Jan Di, on the other hand was beyond mad and yelled, "What the hell do you mean that you and Ga Eul are dating?" "Ga Eul are you out of your mind to be dating this playboy Casanova?"

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul knew that Jan Di would be mad, but they weren't prepared for Jan Di to flip her lid.

Ga Eul let go of Yi Jeong's hand and walked to Jan Di and told her, "Jan Di, I know that you're worried for me, but sunbae confessed his feelings for me and he wants to be with me." "I also want to be with him. I tried to let go of him, but I couldn't. Sunbae will always have my heart, no matter what."

Jan Di knew that Ga Eul love Yi Jeong, but she wanted to get Ga Eul to let Yi Jeong go and be with someone that love her for her.

Jan Di still couldn't believe that Yi Jeong confessed to Ga Eul or wanted to be with her.

* * *

Jan Di walked away from Ga Eul and went to the couch and sat down. Ji Hoo walked to Jan Di and sat next to her, turned to her, he said, "Jan Di, no matter what you say Ga Eul's heart is with Yi Jeong and beside Ga Eul is old enough to know how to take care of herself."

Jan Di knew that she lost the battle of protecting her friend, but she still didn't know if Yi Jeong really loves Ga Eul or not."

Then Ji Hoo got up and suggested an idea. "Why don't we have tests to see if Yi Jeong really love Ga Eul?"

Everyone was surprise that Ji Hoo come up with the test idea. Yi Jeong let out groan as Ga Eul was intrigued by the idea.

* * *

Please leave me your review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers characters**

* * *

Chapter 5: Tests

The first test that Ji Hoo had for Yi Jeong was for Yi Jeong to sing for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo dodged, and the pillow went flying past him.

Then Ji Hoo walked over to the pillow and picked it up. He handed it to Ga Eul. Ga Eul was confused by why Ji Hoo gave her the pillow and was he smiled at her. Yi Jeong got jealous thinking that his best friend was hitting on his girlfriend, and Jan Di felt hurt that Ji Hoo smiles at Ga Eul

Then Ga Eul realized what Ji Hoo meant and she covered her face with the pillow, as Yi Jeong's mouth open and Woo Bin started laughing.

Then Yi Jeong yelled at him, "Yah, Yoon Ji Hoo, are you trying to kill me or something?"

Ji Hoo laughed and told him, "Yi Jeong it's just a song. How can it hurt you?"

Yi Jeong then got up and chased Ji Hoo around the lounge, while Jan Di walked to Ga Eul. Ga Eul removed the pillow from her face and watched her boyfriend chase his best friend.

* * *

Jan Di sat down next to Ga Eul and asked her "Ga Eul, are you sure that you want to be with Yi Jeong sunbae? He is cold hearted Casanova."

Ga Eul turned to Jan Di and said, "Jan Di, I know that you've protected me since kindergarten, but this time it's different, and beside if Yi Jeong sunbae ever hurt me, I can have you kick him."

Jan Di laughed and then realized that Ga Eul was in love with Yi Jeong. She saw the look in her eyes when she watched Ga Eul look at Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin went to Jan Di and whispered to her, "Jan Di, if Yi Jeong hurt Ga Eul in any way, I will personally have him buried six feet under and no one will ever know."

Jan Di smiled but she knew that Woo Bin was joking. Still, she could tell that they all loved Ga Eul like a sister and were willing to protect her.

There was also something that have been bothering Jan Di. She sensed that she wasn't in love with Jun Pyo, at least like how Ga Eul loved Yi Jeong. Sometimes she felt like she had more feeling for Ji Hoo than Jun Pyo.

* * *

Ji Hoo finally stopped and Yi Jeong grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ji Hoo"s face. Ji Hoo caught it and laughed.

Then Yi Jeong gave up and walked in front of Ga Eul and though of song to sing to her.

He came up with one and sang it to her

I'm Going To Meet Her

Within the people I simply brush by  
I wanted to find more than anyone  
The eyes welled up with tears, that voice  
I only want to hold you  
If I miss you and call out to you my dear  
Wherever I may be, it is for you

I'm calling your name again  
Because I'm like this  
Because you are the one I love  
I'm going to see you again  
A love deeper than my tears

The lamp on the street where we  
First spoke shines a light on my heart  
Everything that catches my eyes, everything  
Are memories that remind me of you  
If I tell you that I've gotten to really like you  
Will you feel unsettled? I wonder

I'm calling your name again  
Because I'm like this  
Because you are the one I love  
I'm going to see you again  
A love deeper than my tears

With only you  
No matter how many things  
Even if I'm reborn  
Will you feel unsettled? I wonder

I love you more than anyone  
Inside my heart,  
Because you live in my heart  
I'm going to meet you now  
Bringing along the promise of forever  
I'm so happy to be loving you

Ga Eul cried as Yi Jeong finished the song, and then he walked to Ga Eul. He knelt and wipe her tears away with his thumb and Ga Eul hugged him and Yi Jeong was surprise and immediately hugged her back.

* * *

Triple update and hope you all enjoy it

Please leave me your review


	6. Chapter 6

To all the Jun Pyo and Jan Di shippers, this chapter will be the end of them

Disclaimer : I do not own Boys Before Flowers characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: Second Test and Confront

Everyone smiled and then Jan Di spoke, "Okay, my turn for the next test."

Yi Jeong was afraid, and Ga Eul was worried so were Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

Jan Di then told them, "Don't worry. If Yi Jeong pass my test, he has my blessing to be with Ga Eul."

Jan Di told them, "My test is that we go to the Shinhwa hotel's bar."

Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were surprise that Jan Di suggested that they go to Shinhwa hotel or bar, but Jan Di had a plan to see if Yi Jeong really loved Ga Eul and was willing to give up his Casanova way for her.

They went to the Shinhwa hotel and walked to the bar. As Jan Di about to tell Yi Jeong what his test was they saw Jun Pyo walking into the bar with another woman on his arm.

Jan Di was shocked, and Ga Eul couldn't believe her eyes. Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin were also surprise that Jun Pyo was with another woman.

Jun Pyo and Krystal walked to the bar and they order champagne. The bartender gave them their champagne.

Jan Di walked up to Jun Pyo, and the others follow her. When she got to them Jun Pyo saw Jan Di and was shocked to see her at the bar. He wondered what could have possible brought her there?

Then he saw the F3 and Ga Eul and thought that they must be having lunch.

Then Jan Di asked, "Jun Pyo, can you tell me what are you doing with another woman?"

Jun Pyo laugh and told her, "What do you think I am doing, it calls having fun."

Krystal was feeling uncomfortable. She didn't know that Jun Pyo had a girlfriend already and she never asked him, and he never told her.

Then Jun Pyo turned to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin told them, "Now, I see why you guys love to go to clubs and be with women every night. They give you so much pleasure."

Yes, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin went to clubs and were with women, but they knew that if they had girlfriend they would never do that to them.

Then Yi Jeong told Jun Pyo, "This is different from what we do. We don't go hurting our woman by cheating on them."

Jun Pyo laughed even more. "Come on Yi Jeong, we all know that you're not a one women person and every time after you and your plaything do it, you leave them."

Jun Pyo then saw Ga Eul and told her, "Ga Eul, you really think that Yi Jeong will stay with you? Please you are not his type, and beside he will leave you as soon as he done playing with you."

Ga Eul couldn't believe what she heard coming out of Jun Pyo's mouth. She knew that he said things without thinking but to hurt her and Yi Jeong was uncalled for.

Yi Jeong couldn't take it anymore, and he punched Jun Pyo in the face like he did in Macau and told him, "Jun Pyo, I will not let you talk to Ga Eul like that, and I'm not playing with Ga Eul! Besides, Ga Eul is the type of woman that I love."

Then Jun Pyo felt from his chair and wiped off the blood on his lips. Smirking, he got up and walked to Krystal and kissed her. It was a rough one and not sweet at all.

Krystal then pushed Jun Pyo off her, but Jun Pyo grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and told her, "You will stay by my side."

Ji Hoo couldn't take it anymore and demanded of Jun Pyo, "What are you doing Jun Pyo. Why are you hurting Jan Di so much and cheating on her?"

Jun Pyo keep laughing and told them "Please, Jan Di was just a playing thing for me, and she fall for my charms that I would love her."

Ji Hoo wanted to punch Jun Pyo, but Jan Di yelled "Jun Pyo!"

Jun Pyo got up, and then Jan Di got in her stance and then she gave Jun Pyo her famous spin kick.

Jan Di walks up to him and take off her star moon necklace. She threw it at him and said, "We're over now, and I never want to see you again Jun Pyo!"

Jan Di then stormed out the bar, and Ji Hoo followed her to make sure she was alright.

Ga Eul walked up to Jun Pyo and wanted to give him piece of her mind, but Yi Jeong stopped her, telling her that he was not worth it. Then he took her out of the bar, leaving Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Krystal.

Woo Bin then went up to Jun Pyo and told him, "Jun Pyo, today you crossed a line that I never thought that you would." "You not only hurt Jan Di by cheating on her, but you got caught."

He continued, "And you have no right to tell Ga Eul that she is Yi Jeong's playing thing because Ga Eul is not one of them; she is the girl that Yi Jeong really loves."

"Lastly, we never did anything like what you did today. Yes, we go to clubs and bars and have fun, but we never hurt the women we love."

Woo Bin walked out of the bar, angry, ashamed, and in disbelief that his friend could do something like that.

* * *

AN: hope you all enjoy this chapter and please give me review


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all to who give me a review on my story :)**

 **This chapter I will have Jun Pyo a complete jerk and to all Jun Pyo fans I'm sorry**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Comfort and loving**

Jan Di stromed out the hotel mad and hurt and she can't believe that Jun Pyo cheated on her or that she would catch him in the act of cheating on her.

Coming to the Shinhwa hotel was test if Yi Jeong really loved Ga Eul and would give up his Casanova ways.

Instead her relationship with Jun Pyo ended and then Jan Di wondered if Jun Pyo really loved her, or was she plaything for him.

Ji Hoo walked in front of Jan Di and asked her, "Jan Di, are you okay?"

Jan Di smiled slightly at Ji Hoo and answered him, "Kind of, I guess that I knew this would happen."

"Sunbae, I can now see what Jun Pyo really is and if his mother is bad then he is worst then her.

Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hand and which Jan Di was comfortable with him holding her hand and they walked to his mini cooper.

Ji Hoo called both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin and told them that he was taking Jan Di back to his house.

Yi Jeong told him that he is taking Ga Eul back to his studio.

Woo Bin told him that he needed to go to his office to work on some project.

Ji Hoo got in his car and then Jan Di, "Yi Jeong, taking Ga Eul back to his studio."

Jan Di tensed up after hearing that Yi Jeong was taking Ga Eul back to his studio and she didn't feel comfortable with Ga Eul alone with Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo notice that Jan Di tensed up and told her, "Jan Di, Yi Jeong is not going to do anything to Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul, is old enough to take care of herself, Jan Di." "You can't always protect her, she has to live and learn."

Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo was right, but she still felt uncomfortable with Ga Eul alone with Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di got to Ji Hoo's mini copper and Ji Hoo opens the door for her and she get in and put on her seat belt as Ji hoo get in his side and close the door and put on his seat belt and start his car.

* * *

Krystal and Jun Pyo was still at the bar and Krystal felt so embarrassed the way that Jun Pyo treat her and then she turned to Jun Pyo and ask him, "What the heck was that and why didn't you tell me that you have a girlfriend already."

Jun Pyo turned to her and told her, "I didn't feel like telling you that I have a girlfriend beside all you are is a plaything to me."

"I never intended to have you as my girlfriend."

Jun Pyo laugh and then Krystal slap his face and told him, "You jerk, and I can't believe that I sleep with you."

Then Krystal walked out of the bar and walked to the elevator and press the down button and waited for the elevator to open and the door open and she get in and the door closes.

Jun Pyo sit there at the bar and then he tells the bartender to get him bottle of vodka and bartender give him the bottle and Jun Pyo take a shot after shot.

Then he remembers what happen to him and he smile and didn't care about anyone that he hurt.

He walks out of the bar and walks to the front door of the hotel and call his secretary to get car ready.

Then he tells his driver to drive him to night club and driver was surprise that Jun Pyo told him but Jun Pyo yell at him to drive already.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walk hand and hand to his lotus and then he opens the door for her and she get in and he put her seat belt for her and then close the door. He walks to the driver side and open the door and get in and close the door and put her seat belt.

He notices Ga Eul was in deep thought and call her, "Ga Eul."

Ga Eul hear Yi Jeong call her and turn to him, "Yes sunbae."

Yi Jeong ask her, "Are you okay? Look Jun Pyo just being idiot as usual and I don't think of you as a plaything and you are definitely the one I want to be with."

Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong telling her the truth but she more worry about Jan Di and her best friend just found out that her boyfriend cheated on her.

Ga Eul told him, "Sunbae, I believe that you love me and want to be with me but it Jan Di, I'm worry about." "She just found out that Jun Pyo cheated on her and then tell her that he was play with her that got to hurt."

Yi Jeong knew that it hurt after Jun Pyo told Jan Di that she was a plaything for him, and he will never do that to Ga Eul. Having her leaves, him would kill him and he wouldn't be big idiot to hurt her again.

Then Yi Jeong told her, "Ga Eul, Ji Hoo with Jan Di right now and from the look of it Jan Di, didn't look hurt but mad." "I can't believe, I was able to see her spin kick on Jun Pyo again." "He did deserve it. But the other woman look surprise to see Jan Di."

Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong was right and the other woman did look surprised and then Ga Eul thought about the other woman and think that she is so perfect for Yi Jeong. She beautiful and Yi Jeong handsome.

Yi Jeong then told her, "She not my type, and I will never be with her so don't ever think about that."

Ga Eul was shocked that Yi Jeong knew her thought and ask him, "Sunbae, how did you know that I was think about you and her?"

Yi Jeong smiles and answers her, "Because you have that look on your face and I know that you think that she mine type because of her beautiful face and body."

Ga Eul blushed and kind of embarrassed because she couldn't believe that he knew what she was think.

Then Ga Eul told him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, it just that she really beautiful and your handsome and you two are perfect for each other."

Ga Eul feel sad after saying that to Yi Jeong but she knows that Yi Jeong would be with woman like Krystal than with her.

Yi Jeong then told her, "Ga Eul, look at my eyes and tell me what you see."

Ga Eul didn't want to but Yi Jeong lift her chin up and she looks in to his eyes and see that Yi Jeong was in love with her.

Yi Jeong loves Ga Eul so much and wouldn't want to lose her and wouldn't let Ga Eul leave him.

Then Yi Jeong tell her, "Ga Eul, don't ever believe what Jun Pyo told you." "He just idiot and big one and I'm glad that Jan Di spin kick him." I also glad that I punch him because what he told you was uncalled for and I would never think of you as a plaything because you are not one of them and you are my true love and soul mate."

Ga Eul was surprise that Yi Jeong confess his true love to her and was happy and then hugs Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong was bit surprise and then he hugs her back.

Then Yi Jeong started his car and drove to his studio with Ga Eul hands in Yi Jeong hands.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoy Ji Hoo comforting Jan Di and Yi Jeong showing how much he loves Ga Eul**

 **Reviews are greatly welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Over Flowers**

 **This chapter will be more focus on Jun Pyo**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Jun Pyo new Casanova**

Jun Pyo walked into the nightclub. The waiter greeted him and then Jun Pyo told him, "You, tell your manager that I want to talk to him now."

The waiter was kind of surprised and told Jun Pyo, "Sorry sir, but our manager doesn't talk to guests. You have to make an appointment with him first."

Jun Pyo got mad and grabbed the waiter by the collar and told him, "I don't care! Just get your manager and tell him I need to see him now!"

Waiter got scare and the nightclub manager saw on his CCTV in his office of what was going on and see that Jun Pyo is in his nightclub and wondered why Shinhwa heir is in any nightclub.

The manager walked out of his office and walked to Jun Pyo and the waiter. The manager saw Jun Pyo and bowed to Jun Pyo and told Jun Pyo, "Mr. Gu, I'm Mr. Lee and I'm the owner of this nightclub. Sorry, Mr. Park here is new and doesn't know the rule and polices."

The waiter looked at Mr. Lee and about to say something when Mr. Lee give him a look warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Then Jun Pyo told them, "I want you to give me your best private booth now."

Mr. Lee nodded his head and then told Jun Pyo, "This way, Mr. Gu."

Mr. Lee led Jun Pyo upstairs to all the private booths and show Jun Pyo the biggest and best private room and it show all people dancing on the dance floor, but the people can't see Jun Pyo because it was a two-side window.

Jun Pyo loved it and then told waiter, "You, find me the hottest and sexiest women and bring them in here now!

The waiter didn't want to do anything that was not part of his job and then Mr. Lee walked over to him and tell him, "Mr. Park, please follow me outside now."

Mr. Lee and Mr. Park walked out of the booth, and Mr. Lee closed the door and then told him, "Mr. Park, the person inside the room is Gu Jun Pyo. The heir to Shinhwa and he can shut down any business he wants since Shinhwa own a lot of the company."

"Mr. Gu can also shut my club down and I can't afford to be on his bad side."

Mr. Park finally realized that Gu Jun Pyo is in a nightclub and can't believe that Jun Pyo would be in a nightclub because from what he read that Jun Pyo already have a girlfriend.

Mr. Park walks down the stairs and walks to the DJ booth. Speaking into the mic, he announced that he was looking for hottest and sexiest women who are single and available.

About the half of the dance floor of women raised their hands. He told them to follow him and they did, and they walked up the stairs to the private room.

Mr. Lee saw the women and he opened the door for them to walked in and they surprise to see Jun Pyo sitting there and he choose five of the women who best suited him in standard and appearing.

Feeling disgusted, Mr. Park walked away, Mr. Lee asked Jun Pyo if he needed anything else and Jun Pyo told him get him bottles of vodka.

Mr. Lee nodded to agree and walked out the booth and closes the door. He walked down the stairs and went behind the bar to get their finest bottles of vodka and shot glasses. Then he returned to the booth.

Mr. Lee opened the door and put down the vodka with the shot glasses and walked out the booth and closes the door.

Jun Pyo was loving every moment with the women drinking, kissing, and having fun.

Around 2am, Jun Pyo left the nightclub with the five girls and they waited for Jun Pyo's car and then Jun Pyo saw some reporters looking for a story.

The reporters saw him and run to him, seeing him with the five women.

Then one reporter asked him, "Mr. Gu, what brings you out here this late at night?"

Jun Pyo smiled and answerd him, "As you can see I'm with these five hottest and sexiest women."

The reporters were shocked with the answers that Jun Pyo gave them.

Then Jun Pyo told them, "I'm the new Casanova here in South Korea. I will be better than that Yi Jeong and he better watch out because I'm taking his title away from him."

Jun Pyo laughed as the reporters took pictures and videos of him with the five women.

Then Jun Pyo SUV come up and the driver stop the car and open the door for the five women and Jun Pyo to get in and he closed the door and walks back to the driver side and get in and closed the door and started the car.

The reporters followed Jun Pyo and Jun Pyo told the driver to let them follow him and he really didn't care.

The got to Shinhwa hotel, and the driver stopped the car. He got out and opened the door for Jun Pyo and the women, they walked inside the Shinhwa hotel to wait for the elevator.

While waiting for the elevator Jun Pyo was thinking that he wants to be better than Yi Jeong.

True was that Jun Pyo being always jealous of Yi Jeong because Yi Jeong being able to get women without trying.

Mostly Jun Pyo was super jealous that Yi Jeong got Ga Eul when he is being cruel to her while he is being nice and change for Jan Di.

Jun Pyo hated Ga Eul because he believes that Ga Eul was in his way to be with Jan Di and when ever Jan Di didn't want to see him she use Ga Eul as excuse.

The elevator opens and Jun Pyo and the women got in and Jun Pyo thought to himself that tonight is going to be his lucky night and he going to have so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Boys Over Flowers**

 **This chapter focus more on Ji Hoo/ Jan Di**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Family Revelation Part 1**

Ji Hoo get to his house and park his car and open his door as Jan Di also open her door and they close the door and walks to the front door. Ji Hoo opens the door and Jan Di walked in and he follows her and close the door. They walk to the living room and see that harabeoji left them a note saying; he going to the clinic and he come home later.

Jan Di sat down on the couch, and Ji Hoo walked up to her; he knelt down and asked her, "Jan Di, are you okay?"

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo, and Ji Hoo saw Jan Di's eyes were red. They didn't look like she was crying, but she seemed sad and mad.

Jan Di then told Ji Hoo, "Sunbae, I'm fine but I feel bad for Ga Eul because of what Jun Pyo told her, that Yi Jeong sunbae would leave her. I can't believe that I love him once."

Ji Hoo thought and then he told her, "Jan Di, Yi Jeong will always love and mostly protect Ga Eul." "I could see the way he looks at Ga Eul and today when Jun Pyo told her that Yi Jeong was playing her, Yi Jeong got pissed off and punched Jun Pyo which be the second time Yi Jeong punch Jun Pyo only this time Jun Pyo deserved it."

Jan Di smile a bit. She also knew that Yi Jeong cared for Ga Eul, but her heart was still not sure that Yi Jeong could really commit to Ga Eul and knew that his Casanova way would return.

Ji Hoo saw that Jan Di still have doubts about Yi Jeong and if he could commit to Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo then told Jan Di, "Jan Di, if Yi Jeong is playing with Ga Eul. He wouldn't chase me or want to kill me, and he would have let Ga Eul go."

Jan Di was surprise by what Ji Hoo told her.

Ji Hoo then continued, "Ga Eul, made Yi Jeong believe in love again, and I know that he is in love with Ga Eul."

"Truth be told, Yi Jeong always loved Ga Eul, but his cold heart wouldn't let him because he was afraid of hurting her like his father did to his mother."

Jan Di was surprised and confused to what Ji Hoo was telling her and Ji Hoo told her, "Jan Di, Yi Jeong appa was manipulated into marrying his omma because she was obsessed with him and used her father to make Yi Jeong's harabeoji agree to marry her."

"Jan Di, Yi Jeong's appa is also Casanova and he dated younger women that are your and Ga Eul age and Yi Jeong's omma force Yi Jeong into stopping his appa."

Jan Di couldn't believe what Ji Hoo just told her, and she never knew that Yi Jeong family was so messed up and now she understood why Yi Jeong seem cold at times.

Ji Hoo already knew that Ga Eul broke Yi Jeong's cold hearted mask and he also knew that Yi Jeong would fall for Ga Eul even though he pretended that he didn't like her.

Then Ji Hoo saw that Jan Di was tried and told her to get some rest, and Jan Di agree and got up and walks to her room

Ji Hoo watched her walk to her room and thought to himself that he would make Jan Di love him and never hurt her the way that Jun Pyo hurt her.

* * *

AN: please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Boys Over Flowers

This chapter will be all about the Soeul couple

Sorry if I'm making Ga Eul mushy but she will she be feisty and speak her mind

* * *

Chapter 10 Family Revelation Part 2

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked into Yi Jeong's studio and inside his studio, Ga Eul had a flashback of their almost kisses and Ga Eul blushed.

Yi Jeong was confused to why Ga Eul is blushing then he remembers about their almost kisses and smiled

Then Yi Jeong remembered what he told Ga Eul that night and he walk up to her and told her, "Im cool guy but Im not nice one."

Ga Eul smiled at Yi Jeong and told him, "Forget that notion that all good girls wants nice guys."

Yi Jeong smiles and then he pulls Ga Eul closer to him and they time there was no interruption.

The stopped kissing for breather and Yi Jeong cursed for their needed of air.

Then Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul and she hugged him back but Ga Eul had a thought and look up at Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong then looks in to Ga Eul's eyes and sense that she had something to asks.

Then Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and walked her to the bench. He sat her down and took a seat next to her and told her, "Ga Eul, you have something to ask me. Go ahead and ask me."

Ga Eul thought for a while and then ask him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, would you do the same thing that Jun Pyo sunbae did to Jan Di?"

Yi Jeong was surprised that Ga Eul asked him that, and he realized what Ga Eul was talking about and then told her, "Ga Eul, no I will never do what Jun Pyo did to Jan Di by cheating on her."

"Especially, to get caught and then laugh it off like it nothing or tell you that I'm only playing with you."

Ga Eul was shocked to hear what Yi Jeong told her and then Yi Jeong continued.

"Ga Eul, I hurt you too many times, and I see you cry too many times too and most of the time I'm the one that caused you to cry."

"I don't want to see you cry anymore. So, I'm deciding to hang up my Casanova title and just be with you."

Ga Eul turned to Yi Jeong with tears of happiness in her eyes and then hugged Yi Jeong and he hugged her back and never wanted to let her go.

Then Yi Jeong thought of something and pulled Ga Eul away from him and told her, "However, Ga Eul, my mom is same as Jun Pyo mom but a bit worst."

Ga Eul was confused to hear that Yi Jeong mom was like Jun Pyo's mom and how can his mom be worst then Jun Pyo mom?

Then Yi Jeong told her, "My mom forces my dad into marrying her for business and I know that she going to do the same to me."

"However, I will not let her force me into any arranged marriage and I know she will try. So please trust me that I will protect you."

"Ga Eul, my mom only thinks of business and money and nothing else. She really doesn't care about me."

Ga Eul was shocked to hear what Yi Jeong told her and then she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Now Ga Eul fully understood why Yi Jeong wear the cold-hearted mask; it was not because of his father but his mother.

All Yi Jeong's mother thought about is business and money and not about her child life and how much pain he in.

Ga Eul pull away from Yi Jeong and looks in to his eyes and see sadness. Then Ga Eul put her arms around Yi Jeong's neck and kisses him.

Yi Jeong was surprise that Ga Eul kisses him and then he pulled her close to him as he kisses her back.

Then they pulled away and Yi Jeong decided to take Ga Eul home since it was getting late and he didn't want Jan Di coming to his studio and giving him a spin kick.

As they got to Ga Eul's home, he walked her to the door and told her to have sweet dreams and dreams of him, and Ga Eul blushed and then kisses him on the cheek. She begins to open the door when Yi Jeong pulled her arm and turned her back to him and kisses her again.

Then he hugged her and let her go inside her home, and he walked away as she closed the door.

Inside his lotus, Yi Jeong couldn't stop thinking about Ga Eul and her kisses and he just want to kiss her again and again. There was something about Ga Eul that made him want to protect her and care and love her with all his heart.

Ga Eul walked into her home since she lived alone now that her parents were living in her father's hometown.

She was thankful she learned to cook and take care of the house before her parents left her

Then Ga Eul's phone rang, and she though it was Yi Jeong calling her, but it was Jan Di.

Ga Eul answered her phone, "Yoboseyo Jan Di, yes I'm home and no Yi Jeong is not with me. He just dropped me off while ago. Yes, Jan Di we meet tomorrow at the porridge shop, and I know you want to talk. Okay, we'll talk tomorrow, and have good night and sweet dreams.

* * *

AN: Please review

Wonder what Jan Di have to talk to Ga Eul about

Preview: for next chapter news break out about Jun Pyo and Jan Di tell Ga Eul something that has Ga Eul not happy and Yi Jeong make a decision that make F2 happy and Yi Jeong tell Ji Hoo to confess his feeling for Jan Di which surprise Ji Hoo and Woo Bin


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own Boys Before Flowers character**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Shocking News**

 **At the porridge shop**

The tv was on, and when breaking news came up, Jun Pyo was on. He was with five women leaving a club. Reporters ran up to him and asked him, "Mr. Gu, what brings you out here this late at night?"

Jun Pyo told them, "I'm the new Casanova here in South Korea. I will be better than Yi Jeong and he better watch out because I'm taking his title away."

Then they showed a video of five women and Jun Pyo getting in the car and driving to the Shinhwa hotel. He walked into the hotel with the five women and waited for the elevator.

Jan Di turned off the television, not wanting to see anymore, and she was mad that she once loved him. Then she turned to Ga Eul and told her, "Ga Eul, I wouldn't be surprised if Yi Jeong does the same to you and leaves you."

Their Master went back to kitchen as he didn't want to hear the girl talk.

Ga Eul frowned at Jan Di and told her, "Jan Di, I think that's unfair of you to say that Yi Jeong sunbae would do that."

Jan Di was surprised that Ga Eul defended Yi Jeong and then asked her, "Ga Eul, how sure are you that Yi Jeong loves you and is not playing with you?"

Ga Eul felt upset that Jan Di thought that Yi Jeong would do the same as Jun Pyo.

Then Ga Eul told her, "Jan Di, I know that you think that Yi Jeong sunbae would do the same thing to me as what Jun Pyo sunbae did to you."

"But Yi Jeong sunbae and I had a talk last night at his studio."

Jan Di got tensed when Ga Eul told her that she was with Yi Jeong alone in his studio.

Ga Eul continued, saying, "Jan Di, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. All we did was talk, and Yi Jeong Sunbae told me that he was hanging up his Casanova title for me."

"We also talked about his omma. His omma is worse than Jun Pyo's omma."

Jan Di knew about Yi Jeong's omma from what Ji Hoo told her, and Yi Jeong must have told Ga Eul.

Jan Di felt slightly relieved, but she wasn't sure that Yi Jeong could really give it all up and be committed to Ga Eul.

* * *

 **At the F4 Lounge**

F3 was at the lounge watching the breaking news of Jun Pyo claiming to be the new Casanova and taking away the title from Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong turned off the television and told the F2, "Jun Pyo, can have the Casanova title. I am hanging it up. I only want to be with Ga Eul."

Woo Bin was a bit surprised, but he suspected that Yi Jeong would eventually fall in love with Ga Eul. After all, she was the only one who broke through his cold-hearted mask.

Then Yi Jeong asked them, "What can I do to prove to Ga Eul that I want to be with her only?"

Woo Bin told him, "Yi Jeong, you can buy Ga Eul a promise ring and promise to be exclusively hers."

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were surprised by what Woo Bin just said and then Woo Bin told them, "Just because I'm Don Juan doesn't mean that I don't believe in love."

Then Ji Hoo told Yi Jeong, "Even if you get Ga Eul a promise ring, you still have to convince Jan Di that you can really commit to and love Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong knew that Ji Hoo was right, that he had to convince Jan Di of his love for Ga Eul.

Jan Di knew of his reputation as a Casanova, and she was not going to let Ga Eul go to him that easily.

Then Woo Bin told them, "Yi Jeong, looks like Ji Hoo will be going with you on all your dates with Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong turned to Woo Bin and asked him, "Why would Ji Hoo be going with me on all my dates with Ga Eul?"

Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong, and with a laugh, asked, "Do you really think that Jan Di is going to let you be alone with Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong understood what Woo Bin was saying and then told him, "No, Jan Di wouldn't let me be alone with Ga Eul; she's very protective of her."

Woo Bin agreed with Yi Jeong, and then they looked at Ji Hoo. Then Yi Jeong said, "Ji Hoo, I think it's time for you to talk to Jan Di."

"Tell her your feelings for her; tell her that you love her."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were surprised by what Yi Jeong told Ji Hoo.

"Yes, I was mad at Ji Hoo at first," Yi Jeong continued, "but after seeing what Jun Pyo did and after what he said to Jan Di, I think that Ji Hoo is a better guy for her than Jun Pyo."

Woo Bin agreed with Yi Jeong, while Ji Hoo sat on the couch, thinking. Then, Woo Bin turned to Yi Jeong, suggesting, "Let's go play pool and leave Ji Hoo to think."

Yi Jeong agreed with Woo Bin, and they got up from the couch. They walked over to the pool table and began to play.

As Ji Hoo sat there, he thought about what Yi Jeong said. He knew that Yi Jeong was right, that he needed to tell Jan Di his true feelings for her.

* * *

Please give your review or comments


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long delay on update this story because I was busy with work and also I was getting more ideas for this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Meeting the So Grandparents**

 **At the porridge shop**

Ga Eul was cleaning up the tables as Jan Di waited for orders from other customers, when a halmoni and harabeoji walked in, and Ga Eul greeted them. They sat in the booth and looked at the menu and then decided what to get.

Ga Eul walked over to them and asked, "What would you like to order?"

Harabeoji told her, "We are going to order pumpkin porridge."

Ga Eul then walked to the counter and asked her master for a bowl of pumpkin porridge.

While waiting for the order, Halmoni waved at Ga Eul, and Ga Eul walked over to them. Halmoni saw Ga Eul's name tag and asked her, "Sweetie, your name is Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul answered her, "Yes, Halmoni, my name is Chu Ga Eul."

Then Halmoni told her, "My name is So Young Hee and Harabeoji here is So Byung Chul.

Ga Eul was surprised and was about to ask them if they were related to Yi Jeong.

But their order was ready, so Ga Eul went to counter and got their order; she walked back to them and put the bowl on the table with the side orders.

Ga Eul was going to ask them when Yi Jeong walked in with Ji Hoo. Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong smile brightly, but Jan Di was not too happy with seeing Yi Jeong. She smiled a bit when she saw Ji Hoo, though.

Yi Jeong walked up to Ga Eul, and Ga Eul hugged Yi Jeong and asked him, Yi Jeong sunbae, what brings you here?"

Yi Jeong smiled and told her, "Ga Eul, I want to take you out a date."

Ga Eul smiled and took off her apron and told Jan Di and Master that she was leaving, and Master let her go since it was not busy.

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand, and they walked out the door as Young Hee and Byung Chul watched and smiled, knowing that their grandson had grown into an amazing young man.

Jan Di tensed up when she heard Yi Jeong tell Ga Eul they were going on a date, and she walked to Ji Hoo and told him, "We need to follow them Ji Hoo sunbae."

Jan Di yelled at Master, saying she would be leaving too, and Master told her it was fine since they were not busy.

Jan Di walked out the door; Ji Hoo followed her, and she saw Ga Eul getting into Yi Jeong's lotus and Yi Jeong closing the door. He walked over to the driver's side and got in and drove off.

Halmoni So watched Yi Jeong leave with Ga Eul and was happy that he chose the right girl. She also know that his omma would be planning to have him marry another girl from their elite social status.

Harabeoji So was happy to see his wife happy and smiling and was also happy that Yi Jeong found the right girl.

They finished their porridge, paid for it, and left the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Ji Hoo Confession to Jan Di**

Jan Di looked around to see Ji Hoo's motorcycle, but she couldn't find it and then she asked him, "Ji Hoo sunbae, where is your motorcycle?"

"We need to follow Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sunbae."

Ji Hoo smiled and then walked to his white mini copper and opened the door. Jan Di was a bit confused, but then she realized that she needed to follow Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

Jan Di got in and Ji Hoo closed the door as Jan Di put on her seat belt, and Ji Hoo got in the car and closed the door and started it.

As Ji Hoo was driving, Jan Di noticed that he was not following Yi Jeon's lotus but was going a different direction, and Ji Hoo told her, "We are not following Ga Eul and Yi Jeong; we are going somewhere to talk."

Ji Hoo got to the Park and parked his car, and they got out of the car and walked to the park. They walked to a bench, and Ji Hoo told Jan Di to have a seat.

Jan Di sat down, and Ji Hoo sat next to her and then told her, "Jan Di, I know that you just broke up with Jun Pyo, but I want to tell you that I still love you."

Jan Di was surprised, and Ji Hoo told her, "I won't push you, and you can have all the time to think about it, and whatever you decide, I will still love and care for you."

Jan Di always knew that Ji Hoo still loved her, even when she was with Jun Pyo and realized that Ji Hoo loved her more than Jun Pyo.

However, her heart was still broken from Jun Pyo cheating on her and from seeing Jun Pyo with those five women going into Shinhwa Hotel.

Ji Hoo told her, "Jan Di, let take a walk in the park."

Jan Di nodded, and they got up and walked around the park and enjoyed the scenery. Jan Di felt comfortable around Ji Hoo.

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo and saw that he was even more handsome and realized that she was falling in love with him again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own BOF and characters**

 **New characters belong to me**

 **This is for all the soeul fans with first date for the soeul couple and Ga Eul meet Yi Jeong omma**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Yi Jeong and Ga Eul date & Meeting Mrs. So**

Yi Jeong got to his museum and parked his lotus in the parking space reserved for him.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul got out of his lotus and walked to the museum hand in hand.

Inside the museum, Yi Jeong was showing Ga Eul all the vases that he made, and Ga Eul was happy to see his works.

Yi Jeong told her, "Ga Eul, this is first time, I'm bringing any women to my family's museum and I hope you like my first date with you."

Ga Eul was loving every moment of it, and she then hugged him, and Yi Jeong hugged her back. He felt happy and alive when he was with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in So executive office, an elegant business woman watches Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walk around the museum holding hands and Yi Jeong was smiling and she was not happy at all.

She got up from her chair and walked out the room and walked toward Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. She stopped in front of them.

Yi Jeong saw her and said, "Omma, you're here and I want to introduce to you my girlfriend Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong told Ga Eul, "Ga Eul, this is my omma So Mi Young."

Ga Eul gave Mrs. So a bow and Mrs. So looked at Ga Eul and notice that she not like the women that Yi Jeong usually dated. She could tell that Ga Eul was a commoner.

Then Mi Young told Ga Eul, "Miss Chu Ga Eul, I don't think that you're right for my son. He is going to marry an elite social heiress."

"That can help expand both our businesses."

"Miss Chu Ga Eul, I don't think that your family can help our family. So, I think it best that you leave my son."

Ga Eul was surprised and Yi Jeong was mad and told Mi Young, "Omma! The only woman that I'm going to marry is Chu Ga Eul. I'm not going to marry for business."

Mrs. So and Ga Eul were surprised, and Mrs. So, told him, "So Yi Jeong, if you marry this commoner woman, I will disinherit you and you will no longer be So Heir."

Yi Jeong answer her, "I'd rather lose my right as So heir than lose Ga Eul."

Ga Eul had enough and told her, "Mrs. So, I may be nothing but a commoner woman, but I love your son and I have something that is worth more than money and that is love, and money can't buy love."

Yi Jeong loved the feisty side of Ga Eul and was happy that she stood up to his mom. He held her closer to him."

Ga Eul told her, "Mrs. So, if there is nothing else you want to say to me, I would love to continue my date with Yi Jeong sunbae."

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they walked away from Mi-Young.

Mi Young was beyond mad and she never thought that Yi Jeong would choose a commoner over her.

Mi Young told herself, "Chu Ga Eul, you will regret having Yi Jeong choose you over me and I will have Yi Jeong leave you and marry woman I choose for him."

* * *

So Hyun Sub walked into the museum and saw his son with a woman and they were talking to Mi-Young and he walked closer to them and heard everything and was mad that Mi-Young thought that she can control his son.

After Yi Jeong and Ga Eul left Mi-Young, Hyun Sub walked up to her and he was not happy with her.

He told her, "You only think you have everything, because of the So name, once you don't have the So name anymore, you will be nothing again."

"I'm happy that my son chose the woman of his liking. Also, I will not let you make Yi Jeong agree to your arrange marriage."

Hyun Sub walked away from Mi Young and told himself, "Mi-Young, I know that you are fake and I will make sure that everyone know your real identity and I will not let you hurt Yi Jeong."

Mi Young watches as Hyun Sub walks away from her and tell herself, "Yi Jeong, will agree to my arrange marriage and he and So family's money will go to me."

She started to laugh evilly as she walked back to her office.

* * *

Hope you like the soeul date

Yi Jeong prove that he will fight against his omma to be with Ga Eul

Ga Eul show that she not scare of Yi Jeong omma and will take her on and fight for her love for Yi Jeong

You all wondering why Hyun Sub call Mi-Young fake well you will know later

Next chapter will have Soeul couple continue their date and Janhoo couple will join them


	15. Double Date

**I do not own BOF or characters**

 **This is for all Soeul and Janhoo fans with them together on date**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Double Date**

Yi Jeong was walking to his lotus holding Ga Eul's hand and Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong was mad after what his mom told her, and she didn't want to make Yi Jeong any angrier.

Ga Eul noticed that Yi Jeong was holding her hand a bit too strong and started to wince and Yi Jeong realized that he was hurting Ga Eul's by holding her hand too tight.

Yi Jeong then apologized to her, "Mianhada, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong had a sad face.

Ga Eul stopped and turned in front of Yi Jeong, and he looked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul then smiled and told him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, I'm not going to let your omma break us up. I will fight for our love and show her that you are the only one for me."

Yi Jeong smiled and then Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul to him and hug her, and Ga Eul felt happy and she hugged him back.

Yi Jeong tells her, "Ga Eul, let's continue with our date and forget what my omma say."

"Let's go ice skating with Jan Di and Ji Hoo."

Ga Eul nodded, and Yi Jeong released Ga Eul from the hug and took her hand. They walked to his lotus and got in and Yi Jeong drove to Shinhwa Ice Skating Rink.

As Yi Jeong was driving, he called Ji Hoo told him, "Ji Hoo, bring Jan Di with you to Shinhwa Ice Skating Rink. Let's have a double date."

* * *

Ji Hoo told Yi Jeong, "Sure Yi Jeong, Jan Di and I will meet you and Ga Eul at the skating rink.

After Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong hung up their phone, Ji Hoo asks Jan Di, "Do you want to go ice skating with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong?"

Jan Di nodded her head, and they left the park. They went to Ji Hoo's car and got in, and Ji Hoo drove to Shinhwa Ice Skating Rink."

Ji Hoo parked his car, and Jan Di and he got out of the car and walked to the ice-skating rink, looking for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

They found Ga Eul and Yi Jeong holding hand and skating. When Jan Di saw that Ga Eul was really happy with Yi Jeong, she started to thinking that maybe she should let Ga Eul be with Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo asked Jan Di if she wanted to join them and she nodded.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di put on their skates and went on the ice rink to join Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

They were having fun staking. Sometimes later, Jan Di wanted to take Ga Eul away from Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo noticed what Jan Di was trying to do and pulled her away from Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and skated with her.

As they were skating, Ga Eul felt cold and stopped to rub her hands together. Yi Jeong noticed, and he took off his Jacket and put it over Ga Eul.

Jan Di watched Yi Jeong put his jacket over Ga Eul and was about to say something about Yi Jeong, but Ji Hoo surprised her by taking off his jacket and put it over her.

Jan Di blushed, and Ji Hoo smiled. He loved to see Jan Di blush because it made him happy.

Afterward, Jan Di decided that they should get something to drink, so they stopped skating and walked off the ice rink. They took off their skates and walked to the café.

Inside the café, they sat at a table. Ga Eul was happily telling Jan Di and Ji Hoo about her date with Yi Jeong and that he took her to his museum and she liked seeing all the artworks and vases.

Yi Jeong noticed that Ga Eul had sparks in her eyes when she was telling them about all the vases that she saw, and Yi Jeong came up with idea.

Ga Eul finished telling them about the museum, and Yi Jeong asks her, "Ga Eul, would you like for me to teach you pottery."

Ga Eul happily agreed, and hugged Yi Jeong. It surprised him a bit, but he soon hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

They finished their drinks and decided it was time to go home, so they got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy soeul and janhoo date

Next chapter will have Soeul and Janhoo couple facing off with Jun Pyo


	16. Confrontation

**Sorry for not update this story but I been writing another stories and don't worry I intend to finish this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers or the characters**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistake**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Confrontation**

As they were leaving the café, Jun Pyo was standing in front of them with five women with him, and they were laughing.

Jun Pyo told the five women to wait for him at Shinhwa hotel. They wanted him to go with them, but he told them that it wouldn't take long. They each kissed his cheek and walked to the hotel.

Jun Pyo told his bodyguards to go and stay with his women and that he would be fine since he was going to talk to the F2 and Jan Di.

Bodyguards went with the five women, leaving Jun Pyo alone with F2, Jan Di and Ga Eul. Jun Pyo saw Yi Jeong and Ga Eul holding hands, and Ga Eul had Yi Jeong's jacket on her.

Jun Pyo turned to look at Jan Di, and he was angry because she had Ji Hoo's jacket on her and when they were dating, she never let him put his jacket on her.

Jun Pyo walked up to Jan Di but then he turned and faced Ga Eul and told her, "Ga Eul, it your fault that I cheated on Jan Di and got caught."

Everyone was shocked, and Ga Eul was confused on how it was her fault that Jun Pyo cheated on Jan Di.

Jun Pyo told her, "Ga Eul, you were jealous that I was spending money on Jan Di, and you wanted to be with me. You were pretending to like Yi Jeong so you could be with me."

Ga Eul was mad now that Jun Pyo thought that she liked him and was pretending to be with Yi Jeong, and she told him, "Jun Pyo sunbae, I never liked you at all, and I'm not pretending to like Yi Jeong to be with you."

Jun Pyo scoffed and then he took out his wallet and pulled out some money. He threw it at Ga Eul's face and told her, "Here's some money that you wanted so badly."

Ga Eul was hurt that Jun Pyo though that she was a gold digger. She slapped him and told him, "Jun Pyo sunbae, I don't want any of your money. I never ever liked you at all. I never liked Jan Di being with you, and I always thought that Ji Hoo sunbae is a way better guy for Jan Di."

Jun Pyo was now mad since no one ever dared to slap him, and he raised his hand and Yi Jeong saw and he walked between Ga Eul and Jun Pyo and he put Ga Eul behind him. And he punched Jun Pyo in the face. Jun Pyo fell on the floor, and Yi Jeong told him, "Jun Pyo, how dare you try to hit Ga Eul or any woman! It's not Ga Eul's fault that you cheated on Jan Di and got caught. I love Ga Eul and I know that her heart only belongs to me."

Jun Pyo got up, and Yi Jeong kept Ga Eul behind him in case Jun Pyo tried to hit her. Jun Pyo told him, "Yi Jeong, Ga Eul is using her naïve act to fool you, and I know that she only wants money and nothing else."

Jan Di was shocked that Jun Pyo is trying to blame her best friend for his mistake and she yelled his name, "Gu Jun Pyo!"

Jun Pyo turned to Jan Di after she yelled his name and he told her, "Jan Di, can't you see that your best friend here is jealous of you being with me? She wants me all to herself."

Jan Di finally had it with Jun Pyo accusing Ga Eul, her best friend, of being a gold digger, and she got in her stance and spin kick Jun Pyo so hard that he fell to the floor.

Jan Di then told him, "Gu Jun Pyo, it's not Ga Eul fault that I caught you cheating on me, and you were laughing at me after I caught you. You told me that you were playing with me. I know that Ga Eul loves Yi Jeong sunbae only, and she never once love you. I've known Ga Eul since kindergarten, and she never hurt me the way that you hurt me."

Ji Hoo walked to Jan Di and stood beside her. He took her hand in his hand as Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand in his hand, and he walked over to Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo told Jun Pyo, "Jun Pyo, this time you went to far, and you not only hurt Jan Di but you also hurt Ga Eul.

I will talk to Woo Bin and have you kicked out of the F4, and we no longer want you as our leader. We will talked to Woo Bin and ask him to be our new leader.

Yi Jeong nodded his head to agree with Ji Hoo, and Yi Jeong told Ji Hoo, "Let's go. I think the girls want to go home."

Ji Hoo agreed and they started to walk to their cars, leaving Jun Pyo lying on the floor.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul got to his lotus as Ga Eul looked down on the floor, and when they got to his lotus and Yi Jeong lifted her face, he saw her looking sad. Yi Jeong told her, "Ga Eul, don't listen to what Jun Pyo said. He's idiot, and I will never believe in what he said. I know that you love me and never wanted to be with Jun Pyo."

Ga Eul smiled a bit, and Yi Jeong kissed her. She kissed him back, and he pulled her closer to him. After they kissed, Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul, and with her head on his chest, she can hear his heart beating really fast. She hugged him back, and Yi Jeong felt happy.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di got to Ji Hoo's Mini Copper, and Jan Di was still upset about what Jun Pyo said. Ji Hoo hugged her and told her, "Jan Di, Jun Pyo is a big idiot, so don't let him get to you."

Jan Di agreed and hugged Ji Hoo back, and then she looked into his eyes. When she did, she saw something there that she never saw with Jun Pyo, and that was love.

Jan Di actually felt happy to be in Ji Hoo's arms, and Ji Hoo also felt happy that Jan Di was in his arm.

* * *

Don't worry Jun Pyo will get his own drama soon and it will not be pretty

Sorry to all Jun Pyo fans but as you can see that I not a fan of Jun Pyo

Yi Jeong will continue to protect Ga Eul and Yi Jeong will learn the truth about his grandparents and mother


	17. Choi Ha Ra

**This is short chapter on Jun Pyo and Choi Ha Ra that going to cause some drama and trouble for Jun Pyo**

 **Disclaimer: my character Choi Ha Ra is in no way related to Goo Hara and I came up with this chapter about two or three months before Goo Hara scandal come out**

 **I do not own Boys Over Flowers**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Choi Ha Ra**

Jun Pyo got up after they left him, and he yell, "I'm leader of the F4 and no one can replace me!"

Jun Pyo angrily walked to hotel and walked in and five women went to him and he yell at them, "Get out! I'm in no mode to do anything!"

Four of the women run out the door but one woman stays, and she didn't flinch as he was yelling at them and Jun Pyo saw her and asks her, "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave!"

Choi Ha Ra stay where she was, as Jun Pyo yell at her and other women to leave but she didn't leave, and she still want to have fun with him.

She walks up to him and touch his face, told him, "Let have fun, leave all your trouble behind."

Jun Pyo agree with her and he felt something when she touch his face and he took her hand into his hand and they walked to the elevator and got in.

Inside the elevator, Ha Ra turn to Jun Pyo and wrap her arms around him and kisses him as he kisses her back.

They got to his suite and they stop kissing and Ha Ra pull him to his bedroom and they kisses again, and Jun Pyo left his bedroom door opened.

The next morning, Jun Pyo woke up and saw Ha Ra hugging him and he push her off from him and then got up from the bed and put on his robe.

Ha Ra woke up after Jun Pyo push her off from him, and she asks him, "Why, don't you stay in bed longer?"

Jun Pyo then told her, "Get dress and get out from my suite."

Ha Ra was surprise and told him, "I thought that we had something special and last night was great."

Jun Pyo went to his desk and took out a check book and wrote 5 thousand won on it and then he throws the check in her face and told her to leave.

Ha Ra got dress and walked out the door but didn't take the check and turn to Jun Pyo and told him, "You will regret this."

She left but didn't close the door all the way and Jun Pyo got angrier and started to throw glasses to the wall and then chairs to the wall which cause the hole and dent on to the wall.

Little did Jun Pyo know, Ha Ra was still by his bedroom door and she was recording the whole incident on her phone.

Ha Ra decide to have a plan of having Jun Pyo taking her back and telling the whole world that he going to marry her.

Ha Ra is gold digger and she love to steal money from her boyfriend blindly by having them fall for her charm.

For Jun Pyo, she was to humiliate him after what he did to her, normal she would accept money from guy, but Jun Pyo throw check at her and she want to get back at him.

She knows that Jun Pyo is one of richest men in South Korea since he heirs to Shinhwa.

At first, she wanted his money, but now she just wanted him to feel pains of losing all his money.

She walked out of Jun Pyo suite and into an elevator and went down to the lobby and decide to call Jun Pyo in a couple days that she has a recording of him in full rage and destroy his bedroom and that she was going to sell it to the tabloid magazine.

* * *

Choi Ha Ra and Gu Jun Pyo will have more drama coming soon and it will lead to one or both of them in police station


	18. Yi Jeong Learn The Truth

**Sorry for the late update on this story**

 **Sorry for the update on this story and I been busy with writing my other stories and I been super busy with work.**

 **In this chapter, you will see a different Hyun Sub then the one in the drama. In this story, Hyun Sub is more a caring father for Yi Jeong and he is not a player or date women that in Yi Jeong age.**

 **Yi Jeong will learning the truth about his omma and that she been lying to him about everything.**

 **There will be a surprised that Halmoni So tell Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and Ga Eul will happily accepted.**

 **Jan Di protectiveness of Ga Eul come out and Ji Hoo is the only one that can calm Jan Di down.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers or the character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Yi Jeong learning the Truth**

 **At The Porridge shop**

Ga Eul and Jan Di were cleaning table since the guests left after eating their meal, the doorbell rang and both Ga Eul and Jan Di turn to greet them and saw that it Halmoni and Harabeoji walking in and they walked to Ga Eul.

Halmoni took Ga Eul's hand and she walked out the door without letting Ga Eul take off her apron and Halmoni looked at Harabeoji before leaving and he nodded his head.

After Halmoni left with Ga Eul, Harabeoji walked to shocked Jan Di to see her best friend been taken and Harabeoji told her, "Miss Jan Di, call Yi Jeong and tell him to meet us if he wants his Ga Eul back."

Harabeoji walked out of the porridge shop and Halmoni and Ga Eul was waiting for him and Halmoni asks Ga Eul if there any place they can talks.

Ga Eul told them that there was a café shop next door and they go there and talks and Halmoni and Harabeoji agree and they walked to the coffee shop and went in and order their drinks.

Jan Di was still in shocked and then she finally come to her sense and she was mad and call Ji Hoo's phone since she didn't have Yi Jeong phone number.

* * *

 **At 4F Lounge**

Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bi were playing card after Yi Jeong told Woo Bin what happen on his date with Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong told Woo Bin, "Ga Eul meet my mother on our date to the museum. My mother was not happy with me being with Ga Eul."

"My mother told Ga Eul that she was not right for me and that she found elite social girl for me."

"I told my mother that I was only going to marry Ga Eul and my mother threaten me that she disowns me as So Heir."

"I told her that I rather be disowned than lose Ga Eul and Ga Eul told my mother that she loves me as a person and not a So Heir."

Woo Bin was happy that Yi Jeong got Ga Eul and she loves him as a person and not because of the So name.

Ji Hoo then told Woo Bin, "Yi Jeong here call me and told me to bring Jan Di with me to Shinhwa Ice Stake Rink, so that we can have double date."

Woo Bin was surprised because Yi Jeong never go on a double date, but understand what Yi Jeong was trying to do.

Woo Bin knew that Yi Jeong trying to get Jan Di see that he really in love with Ga Eul and want to be with her.

Yi Jeong told him, "We were enjoying at date and as we were leaving, we run into Jun Pyo and he was being a jerk.

"He blames Ga Eul for his mistake and that it was Ga Eul's fault that he cheated on Jan Di and he accuse her of pretending to love me, she wanted to be with him instead. She was jealous of Jan Di being with him.

Ga Eul slap him after he blame her for him cheating on Jan Di and then she told him that she never like Jan Di with him and she told him that Ji Hoo was better person for Jan Di.

Jun Pyo then try to hit Ga Eul and I went to Ga Eul and put her behind me as I punch Jun Pyo in the face and he fall on the floor."

Woo Bin was surprised and mad because he knows that Ga Eul is a sweet girl and never hurt her best friend Jan Di and know that Ga Eul only loves Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo then told Woo Bin, "Jan Di give Jun Pyo another spin kick and told him that Ga Eul will never do anything to hurt her and that it wasn't Ga Eul's fault for Jun Pyo cheating on her."

"I also told him, that he no longer a F4 and that you will be our leader now."

Woo Bin was surprised and then told them, "Yes, I be leader of F4 as for Jun Pyo, let me deal with him and he is going way too far, and I think he might get himself in trouble soon."

Ji Hoo's phone rang and Ji Hoo saw that it was Jan Di and curious to why she is calling right now since she at work.

Ji Hoo answers the phone, "Yoboseyo Jan Di."

Jan Di then asks Ji Hoo, "Sunbae, is Yi Jeong sunbae with you, if he is can I talk to him?"

Ji Hoo look at Yi Jeong and then told Yi Jeong that Jan Di wanted to talk to him and give him his phone.

Yi Jeong took the phone and answers, "Yoboseyo Jan Di, is something wrong?"

Jan Di then yell at the phone, "So Yi Jeong, why did Halmoni and Harabeoji took Ga Eul and Harabeoji told me to tell you to meet them if you want Ga Eul back!"

"Yi Jeong, who are they and why do they want Ga Eul and they better not hurt her or else I hurt you!"

Yi Jeong know who they were and told Jan Di, "Jan Di, don't worry, they wouldn't hurt Ga Eul and Halmoni must really love her to take her and have me go to see them."

Yi Jeong hang up the phone and give it back to Ji Hoo and told him, "I need to go, by grandparents have taken Ga Eul and Jan Di freaking out."

Ji Hoo knew who Yi Jeong was talking about and then told Yi Jeong, "I take you to Jan Di, because knowing her, she will spin kick or punch you before you can ask her anything about what happen to Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong knew that Ji Hoo was right and then they told Woo Bin that they must go, and Woo Bin told them it fine and that he others plan too.

Yi Jeong walk first, and Ji Hoo follow and then he calls his Harabeoji and told him, "I think it time for us to tell Yi Jeong the truth about his grandparents and his mother."

Ji Hoo Harabeoji agree, and they hang up their phone. Ji Hoo Harabeoji decide to call Yi Jeong appa to let him that they going to talk to Yi Jeong and he agree and want to be there to tell Yi Jeong the truth.

* * *

Ga Eul, Halmoni and Harabeoji So where at a café next door the porridge shop after Halmoni and Harabeoji So took Ga Eul from the porridge shop and Ga Eul told them that there was a café shop next door.

Halmoni So really love Ga Eul and only want Yi Jeong to marry Ga Eul and no one else and she will not let Yi Jeong omma force Yi Jeong to marry someone for business.

Halmoni So also know that Yi Jeong's omma is fake person. Yi Jeong's real omma was kill by her after she give birth to Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong fake omma had plastic surgery to look like his real omma.

Ji Hoo drove Yi Jeong to the porridge shop and they got out and walked into the porridge shop and Jan Di saw Yi Jeong and about to punch him when Ji Hoo stop her.

Ji Hoo told Jan Di, "Now is not the time to hit Yi Jeong when we need to know where Ga Eul at."

Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo was right and told herself that she will give Yi Jeong piece of her mind later and have a talk with Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong then call Ga Eul and Ga Eul told him that she was fine and that she was at café shop near the porridge shop with Halmoni and Harabeoji and that he should join them.

Halmoni So told Ga Eul, "Miss Chu Ga Eul, you are wondering why we took you?"

Ga Eul then told her, "Halmoni, just call me Ga Eul, and yes I'm why you and Harabeoji took me from the porridge shop and what does Yi Jeong sunbae have in common with you."

Halmoni So smile and told her, "Yi Jeong is our grandson, and he think that we abandon him, which we did not. Yi Jeong omma is fake, since his real omma was killed by her.

Ga Eul was surprise and she want Yi Jeong to be with his grandparents because her grandparents died when she was young and never got to be with them.

Ga Eul was shocked to hear that Yi Jeong omma was fake and that his real omma die already."

Halmoni So saw that Ga Eul was shocked and know that Ga Eul meet Yi Jeong fake omma from their secretary that report everything to them.

Halmoni So then ask her, "Ga Eul, did you meet Yi Jeong omma at the museum?"

Ga Eul answers her, "Yes I did, and it seem like she didn't like me. She also told me that she has arranged Yi Jeong be married to woman of her choice."

Halmoni So was mad because she never believes in arrange marriage and never want her family to be in one and Halmoni So is like Ga Eul and believe in true love and soul mates.

Halmoni So told Ga Eul, "Don't worry about her and you are perfect for my grandson and he love you a lot and we will do anything to protect you."

Ga Eul smiles after hearing that and know that Halmoni was right and that Yi Jeong does love her and will protect her.

* * *

After Ga Eul hang up her phone and Yi Jeong were confused to why she with his grandparents and then put his phone away and turn to Jan Di and ask her, "Jan Di, where café shop nearby here."

Jan Di told him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, there a café shops next door."

Yi Jeong walked out of the porridge shop and Jan Di follow and Ji Hoo call his Harabeoji and told him that they be next door and Harabeoji told him that Yi Jeong appa will join them.

Ji Hoo hang up his phone and walked out of porridge shop and walked next door to the café shop next door and walked in and saw Ga Eul happily with his grandparents.

Yi Jeong was not happy to see his grandparents and he walked to Ga Eul and took her hand and told her, "Ga Eul, let's go."

Ga Eul took her hand away from Yi Jeong and told him, "Yi Jeong sunbae, I will not leave until you have a talk with your grandparents and listen to what they have to say."

"Yi Jeong sunbae, I never got to see or talk to my grandparents because they pass away when I was young."

Yi Jeong knew that he can't say no to Ga Eul and he doesn't want Ga Eul to be mad at him.

* * *

Ji Hoo Harabeoji and Yi Jeong appa come to café shop walked to them and Yi Jeong appa told him, "Yi Jeong, your grandparents didn't abandon you as your omma told you."

Yi Jeong was more confused of what going on and then Ji Hoo told him, "Yi Jeong, your grandparents didn't abandon you. We had them leave since they were in danger."

Halmoni So got up and walked to Yi Jeong and told him, "Yi Jeong, I know about your omma secret and that she not your real omma and that your real omma was killed by her."

Hyun Sub then told them, "Mi Young was killed by Yeon Hye-Jin, and that Hye-Jin was maid, to Mi Young and had a crush on me but I rejected her, and she saw how much I love Mi Young."

Yi Jeong then asks, "If she not my real omma, why does she look like her?"

Hyun Sub answers Yi Jeong, "She had plastic surgery to look exactly like your omma. After killing her and taking her place since no one notice because she looked exactly like your omma."

"I notice that Mi Young changed when she didn't care for art or painting and that Mi Young was always curious to where I was going."

"She accuses me of cheating when I was in meeting with our clients and appa knew where I was and who I was with."

Harabeoji So nodded his head to agree with told them "Yes, Hyun Sub told me where he was at and what he was doing."

Halmoni So then told them, "I accidently over hear Mi Young talking about get rid of you Yi Jeong, when you were a baby and she told the maid to take you and leave the So mansion.

"I also hear her telling herself, how she went to get plastic surgery to look like Mi Young and then she call herself Hye-Jin.

Ji Hoo Harabeoji told them, "Me, Ji Hoo, and Hyun Sub decide to have Young Hee and Byung Chul left Seoul for a while because Hye-Jin want to get kill them.

Harabeoji So told them, "With us out of the way, Hye-Jin can convince Yi Jeong to marry someone of her choice."

"You see, Hye-Jin has a contract ready for Yi Jeong to sign to give his money to her and same with the bride and her family money."

"Hye-Jin only want money since she couldn't get Hyun Sub heart and she will do anything or tell you anything. I know that she told you that I was forced in to arrange marriage, which is not true because I love your omma."

"Hye-Jin already made plan to have Yi Jeong married a woman of her choice and she has a contact that has both Yi Jeong and the bride family lose all the money to her."

Yi Jeong was mad and told them, "I will not marry anyone but Ga Eul and omma or Hye-Jin cannot make me marry someone I don't like or know."

Byung Chul smile and then told Yi Jeong, "Your Halmoni, is like Ga Eul, she believes in true love and soul mates and does not believe in arranged marriage and will never have you in one."

Halmoni So then told them, "Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, I want you two to register your marriage now because knowing Hye-Jin she will have the marriage invitation out soon."

Jan Di was shocked to hear everything and about to objected to have Ga Eul marry Yi Jeong, but Ga Eul nodded her head in agreement to marry Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong and Halmoni and Harabeoji So was happy that Ga Eul agree, and they smile and talk, and Hyun Sub told them that they should go to City Hall soon and register their marriage.

Jan Di was surprised and then grab Ga Eul's hand and pull her to the side and asks her, "Ga Eul, are you sure you want to marry Yi Jeong. He could turn back to Casanova when he gets tired of you."

Ga Eul answers her, "Yes Jan Di, I'm sure I want to marry Yi Jeong and if he does then I'm ready to let him go."

Yi Jeong walked to Ga Eul and Jan Di and told Jan Di, "Jan Di, I will not hurt Ga Eul or go back to be Casanova because I love Ga Eul too much."

Jan Di finally let Ga Eul be with Yi Jeong and she know that Ga Eul will only love and want to be Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo told them that he will take Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to City Hall to have them register their marriage and Jan Di told them that she goes with them.

They left and Halmoni and Harabeoji So and Hyun Sub was happy, and Ji Hoo Harabeoji told them that they should go to City Hall too.

Hyun Sub know that his fight with Hye-Jin will not be easy, but he will not let his son lose his happiness or love of his life to Hye-Jin choice of bride for Yi Jeong.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be Yi Jeong and Ga Eul registering their marriage with Ji Hoo and Jan Di being their witness.**

 **Drama is just about to starting and a big shocker is going to come soon regarding Yi Jeong omma.**

 **Yi Jeong is going to do everything to protect Ga Eul from his omma and his omma lawyer.**


	19. Marriage Registration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers or the** **characters**

 **Don't worry, I will have a Soeul wedding in this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Marriage Registration**

 **Seoul City Hall**

Ji Hoo got to City Hall and park his car and they got out of the car. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul holding hand and smiling as Ji Hoo hold Jan Di's hand and follow Yi Jeong and Ga Eul as they walked inside City Hall the to the Marriage Registration office.

Yi Jeong went to get the marriage form, he got it and went to Ga Eul and he filled out first his part and then he gave it to Ga Eul and she filled out her part.

Halmoni and Harabeoji So, Hyun Sub and Ji Hoo Harabeoji walked inside the Marriage Registration office and saw Yi Jeong and Ga Eul smiling happily as they were filling out the marriage form.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul finish filling it out and give it to Ji Hoo and Jan Di to sign as witness and them happy to sign it and Yi Jeong took Ga Eul hand with the marriage registration form and have it register so that they are legally married.

After they register their marriage, Harabeoji So told them, "Tonight, we going to having a big dinner banquet with all reporters there. We going to announce Yi Jeong and Ga Eul already marry and that we going be having a wedding soon. Then we going to announced that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are going to run the museum together with Hyun Sub."

Ga Eul was surprised, and she never work in museum before and Yi Jeong told her, "Don't worry, Ga Eul, I will teach you everything you need to know about the museum."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di congrats Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and calling them Mr. & Mrs. So Yi Jeong and Jan Di was happy and hug Ga Eul and told her that she was happy for her and Ga Eul hugs her back.

Ji Hoo give Yi Jeong a squeeze on his shoulder and told him, "Yi Jeong, you better treat Ga Eul good or I will not stop Jan Di from beating you up."

Yi Jeong smile and know that Jan Di will always protect Ga Eul and beat up anyone that hurt her.

Yi Jeong then told them, "Me and Ga Eul need to go back to my studio and get ready for tonight dinner. We see you all later."

Hyun Sub went to Ga Eul and hugged her and told her, "Thank you, for always being there for my son and not giving up on him. Mostly thank you for having Yi Jeong listening to truth about his grandparents and making him believe that they did not abandoned him."

Ga Eul hugged him back and told him, "I'm just happy to help, uncle."

Hyun Sub smiled and told her, "Ga Eul, since you marry to Yi Jeong, you should call me "appa, just like Yi Jeong. Ga Eul, you like a daughter to me."

Ga Eul smiled and called Hyun Sub appa, and Yi Jeong and Hyun Sub smiled brightly.

Hyun Sub then turn to Yi Jeong and told him, "Yi Jeong, your lotus is waiting for you and Ga Eul in front of the building. Yi Jeong, me, Harabeoji and Halmoni are going to see your omma and give her some good news and I'm sure that she be shocked to see it."

Yi Jeong hugged his appa and told him, "Thank you appa, I'm sorry for believing in that fake woman lies about you and I love you."

Hyun Sub smiled and told Yi Jeong that he love him too and hugged Yi Jeong back and then Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they left.

Few minutes later, Ji Hoo told them that he, Jan Di and his Harabeoji were leaving too, they left the Marriage Registration office and got in Ji Hoo car and Ji Hoo drove off to drop off his Harabeoji at the clinic and then go to Yi Jeong's studio.

Oh Ye Jun, Harabeoji So secretary, who also his lawyer walked into the marriage registration office and bow to them and then told them that the car here for them and Harabeoji So told him that he going to see Mi-Young with Hyun Sub first and then they going to Yi Jeong studio.

Ye Jun nodded his head and they walked out of the marriage registration office to their car and Ye Jun open the door for them and they got in and he closed the door and walked to the passenger side and got in and driver started the car and drove to the So Mansion.

* * *

 **Now that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are legally marry, Yi Jeong fake omma is going to be shocked soon and truth about her is going to slow come out soon too.**

 **Older So is going to surprised everyone at the dinner banquet as well.**


	20. Shocked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers or the characters**

 **I know that some of you will be confused about Ko Mi-Young and Yeon Hye-Jin in this chapter but the truth will come out and it be explain what happen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Shocked**

 **So Mansion**

Mi-Young was in her office in the mansion looking at some files when the door open and she look up and see Harabeoji So and Hyun Sub walk in.

Mi-Young was confused to why Harabeoji So is in her office with Hyun Sub. From what her people told her was that Harabeoji and Halmoni So's plane crash and they didn't survive.

Hyun Sub smirk as he sees Mi-Young confused face and then told her, "I can answer why my appa is still alive and with me right now. I asks Yoon Seok-Young and Ji Hoo to help me because I knew your plan of getting rid of my parents and having Yi Jeong believe you that they abandon him."

Harabeoji So then told her, "Hye-Jin, we already know that you not Ko Mi-Young. You kill Mi-Young after she give birth to Yi Jeong."

"Young-Hee found out about your identity when Yi Jeong was a baby and crying. She pick him up from his crib and went looking for you and she found you in your study and you didn't close the door and she over hear you call yourself Yeon Hye-Jin."

Mi-Young just laugh after that they told her and then she told them, "Well, Yi Jeong going listening to me and marry whoever I choose for him, if he still wanted to be So heir. No one will believe you that I'm Yeon Hye-Jin because I am Ko Mi-Young. You have no proof that I'm Hye-Jin either.

That girl that he with right now, she leaves him soon after I have talk with her and she will listen to what I have to say if she wants to see her family again."

Harabeoji So told her, "Yi Jeong will not inherit anything, if he agrees to any arrange marriage."

Mi-Young was shocked and then Hyun Sub told her, "Omma, never like arrange marriage and will never had Yi Jeong agree to one. Omma, is the one that have both me and Mi-Young sign agreement before we got marry and Mi-Young was happy to sign it. I guess that you never know that."

Harabeoji So and Hyun Sub got up from their seat and Hyun Sub told her "Tonight, we have announcement and we like you to come to this banquet hall."

Hyun Sub give her invitation and they left and Hye-Jin open the invitation and saw the banquet hall name, address, and time.

Hye-Jin than throw the invitation and yells, "If Hyun Sub and abeonim think that they can stop me from having Yi Jeong marry who I want, they wrong. Yi Jeong will marry a woman that I choose from him and all their money will go to me."

Lee Kun-Woo, Hye Jin attorney walked into Mi-Young office and noticed that she was mad and walked to her and back hug her.

Hye-Jin then turn around and saw Kun-Woo and they kisses and then Hye-Jin lead Kun-Woo to the couch and she lay down and he lay on top of her and they started to make out.

Hye-Jin and Kun-Woo putting their clothes back on and Hye-Jin told him, "Kun-Woo, Hyun Sub come here with abeonim. I can't believe that abeonim and eomeonim are still alive, when they told me that they die in the plane crash. Hyun Sub told me they not agreeing to any marriage arrangement that I have for Yi Jeong."

Kun-Woo smiles and told her, "Don't worry, Hye-Jin, Yi Jeong will have to, since I have a contract ready for him to sign. He will think that it about the museum but unknow to him is that it arrange marriage and if he doesn't agree to it, he will lose all his right as So to you."

Kun-Woo left and Hye-Jin smiling, not knowing that Hyun Sub had Woo Bin place small recorders all over the mansion, recording everything that she say and do in the mansion, since Hyun Sub do not trust her at all.


	21. Lee Kun Woo

**Lee Kun Woo is actually five years younger than Hye-Jin**

 **Hye-Jin and Mi-Young connecting with be explained soon**

 **I don't own Boys Over Flowers or the characters,**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 Lee Kun Woo**

 **At Yi Jeong's Studio**

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were in his studio getting ready for the banquet dinner tonight where they announce their marriage to the world.

Hyun Sub, Halmoni and Harabeoji So come to Yi Jeong's studio after, they left the So mansion. Halmoni So went to see Ga Eul and she took Ga Eul and they walked to Yi Jeong bedroom.

"Harabeoji, I'm sorry for believing in that fake woman lies, that you and Halmoni didn't really love me but only pretending to love me." Yi Jeong apologized to his Harabeoji after learning the truth about his omma and her death.

Harabeoji So felt hurt because Hye-Jin to Yi Jeong and he hugged Yi Jeong and told him, "Yi Jeong, your Halmoni and I love you very much. We never pretend to love you." Yi Jeong hugged his Harabeoji back.

Halmoni So was with Ga Eul in Yi Jeong's bedroom and telling her, "Ga Eul sweetheart, it good that you follow your heart and do not let people control you or tell you who you can be with or marry.

I know that fake woman claiming to be Yi Jeong omma and told you that you not right for Yi Jeong. But she wrong and you are perfect for Yi Jeong. There no way that I will allow Yi Jeong to arrange marriage, I wanted Yi Jeong to marry you. Because you are his soul mate."

Ga Eul blushed and then she hugged Halmoni So and told her, "Halmoni, thank you for everything."

Halmoni So smiled and told her, "Your welcome sweetheart. I wanted you to love us. I remember you telling Yi Jeong that you never got to see you grandparents, well think of us as your grandparents and talked to us if you need anything."

Ga Eul nodded her head and was happy to have grandparents, since her own grandparents died of cancer when she was young.

* * *

Then the doorbell rang in his studio and they all wonder who it can be, and Yi Jeong looks at the screen and saw Lee Kun-Woo standing there.

Yi Jeong open the door and let Kun-Woo into his studio and to Kun-Woo was surprised when he walked into the studio, he saw Harabeoji So and Hyun Sub in Yi Jeong's studio.

Kun-Woo thought that Yi Jeong was alone in his studio and convince him to sign the arrange marriage contract thought false document about the museum.

Never the less Kun-Woo decide to have Yi Jeong sign it regardless if Hyun Sub there or not.

Kun-Woo told Yi Jeong he some documents for him to sign, it was regarding the museum but before Yi Jeong could see the document, Harabeoji So took the document and his sharp eyes could tell that this document was arrangement marriage under the pretense of the museum.

Harabeoji So was mad and then show it to Hyun Sub and Yi Jeong and Harabeoji So told Kun-Woo, "How dare you try to trick my grandson with a fake pretense of the museum to cover up the arranged marriage. Tell Hye-Jin, that Yi Jeong is going to marry the woman of his choice and not her!"

Ga Eul and Halmoni So hear Harabeoji So yelling and run out of the bedroom and into the main room and Kun-Woo sees Ga Eul how beautiful she looks.

Ga Eul doesn't like the way that Kun-Woo was looking at her, as Yi Jeong noticed that Kun-Woo was checking out Ga Eul and he didn't like it and he walked over to Ga Eul and Ga Eul wrapped her arm around Yi Jeong's arm tight.

Kun-Woo then told them, "Well, we see about that and there nothing you all can do since Mi-Young is Yi Jeong's omma. She only wanted what good for him and truth is that I agreed with her that this girl is not right for Yi Jeong at all."

Kun Woo then walked to Ga Eul and try to touch her face as Yi Jeong push his hand away from Ga Eul and told him, "I know that Ga Eul is the right one for me and as for my so call omma, she doesn't have to worry about what good for me since I will not listen to her anymore."

Harabeoji So couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Kun Woo and told him, "Mr. Lee, I think it best that you leave right now and tell Mi-Young that she can't control Yi Jeong anymore since he free to choose who he wanted to marry."

Kun Woo then mumble, 'This old man is really annoying and he can't do anything to me or Hye-Jin anyway.'

Harabeoji So ears are sharp as his eyes and heard what Kun Woo mumble and then he punched Kun-Woo face and Kun-Woo fall on the floor stunned and Harabeoji So told him, "Well, this old man can still beat you up. Now get lost and we don't want to see your face anymore."

Kun-Woo got up from the floor and slightly bow to Harabeoji and Halmoni So and then look at Ga Eul one last time as Ga Eul was getting scared by his look and he left Yi Jeong studio as Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul tight.

"Don't worry Ga Eul, after tonight you will not see him anymore and he will be losing his license as well." Yi Jeong reassuring Ga Eul as she was hugging him tight for being scare of Kun-Woo.

Hyun Sub was mad that Hye-Jin was going to trick Yi Jeong into signing the arrange marriage under the fake pretense of the museum. Tonight he was going to expose Hye-Jin for who she really is and have her gone from their family.

Yi Jeong's phone rang and Yi Jeong see that it was Woo Bin and he answer it and Woo Bin told him, "Bro, I'm sending you some files on your computer."

"Your appa might want to see it because it seems that your omma is cheating on him."

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin hang up their phone and Yi Jeong went to his computer and open the files, and everyone saw what his omma did.

Yi Jeong omma was cheating on Hyun Sub with Kun-Woo and they were talking about how to get Yi Jeong to agree to the arranged marriage.

Yi Jeong was mad, and Hyun Sub already knew that Hye-Jin was cheating on him but he never knew that it be her own attorney.

Yi Jeong finally had enough and decided that tonight he was going to tell the whole world that his omma is fake and that his real omma was killed by this fake woman.

Ga Eul couldn't believe what she saw and wonder how a person can be so evil and she thought that Jun Pyo omma was bad but now she sees that Yi Jeong fake omma is a lot more evil than her.

Yi Jeong turns to Ga Eul and told her, "After tonight, she be out of our lives and as for Kun-Woo, I make sure that he loses his license and also go to jail."

Ga Eul felt relief after what Yi Jeong told her because she felt scared and uncomfortable by the way that Kun-Woo was looking at her.

Yi Jeong then hugs Ga Eul and told her, "After tonight, the whole world going to know that we marry and that you the only woman that I want to be with."

Ga Eul hugs Yi Jeong back and felt protected with Yi Jeong and she can feel Yi Jeong heart beating for her as Yi Jeong can also feel Ga Eul heart beating for him.

Halmoni So, Harabeoji So and Hyun Sub were happy to see Yi Jeong finally found his true love and his soulmate in Ga Eul.

* * *

 **This is not the end of Lee Kun-Woo yet**

 **Yi Jeong will not let Kun-Woo come near or hurt his Ga Eul**

 **Harabeoji So showed that he not some old man and he really has sharp eyes and ear.**


	22. Plans

**I do not own Boys Over Flowers or the characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Plans**

Kun-Woo was sitting in his car and rubbing his chin and look at the mirror and saw bruise appearing on his chin from Harabeoji So punching him.

He took out his phone and call Hye-Jin and told her, "Hye-Jin, I couldn't convince Yi Jeong to sign the contract as Hyun Sub and Harabeoji So was with him. It seems that Harabeoji So had a sharp eye and saw through the contract it was arranged marriage.

Don't worry, I have another plan to have Yi Jeong agreed to your arrange marriage and he and the So family will lose everything to you."

He then hangs up his phone, knowing that Hye-Jin is throwing a fit right now and he didn't want to hear her screaming at him.

He remembered see Ga Eul at Yi Jeong's studio and he was going to have her in his bed but he need plan to get her away from Yi Jeong since Yi Jeong away with her.

Then he remember he had some pills and he went to glove compartment and open it and look for it and found the bottle and he had evil smirk and thinking that he will put it in her drink and have her drink it when Yi Jeong not around her and when she passed out, he will take her to his place.

 **So Mansion**

After Kun-Woo told her that he couldn't convince Yi Jeong to sign her arrange marriage contract, she started to scream and yell and throw all the vases across the room and then she throws all the papers on her desk in the air.

Her whole study was in a complete mess and her eyes then turn dark and told herself, "No one going to stop me from getting what belongs to me. Yi Jeong will marry the girl of my choice and he and So family will lose all their money to me.

As for that Ga Eul, who nothing, but a commoner, she will no longer be in Yi Jeong life and I make sure that no one will ever see her and her family ever again."

Mi-Young then make some call and she needs their help with something and they agreed and she told them that she call them later. She was now planning to have Ga Eul complete gone from Yi Jeong life and with her out of the way, Mi-Young can control Yi Jeong again.

She let out an evil smirk as she walked out of her study and walked into her bedroom and into her walk-in closet and took out a long thin strap sparkling red dress with a long slit on the side to show off her long legs and she put it on and makeup and her hair up.

She looks at the mirror and smirked as she was going to have all the guy look at her in the party and she was going to make sure that all the executives were on her side and force Hyun Sub out of the So Museum.

Have them agreed for her to be their new president and also have Harabeoji So retired and can't do anything to her

She walked out of her bedroom and out of the mansion and into a car that was waiting for her and she told him to drive her to Grand Hyatt Seoul hotel.

* * *

 **Will Kun-Woo evil plan work and can Yi Jeong protect Ga Eul.**

 **Mi-Young true identity is about to come out soon and everyone going to be shocked to find out how evil she is**


	23. So Dinner Party

**I don't own Boys Over Flowers or the characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 So Dinner Party**

 **Grand Hyatt Seoul**

The ballroom was filled with executives and guests of the So Museum. Everyone was drinking and talking as Hyun Sub walk in with his parents So Byung Chul and So Young Hee.

Hyun Sub was wearing a black tuxedo with a white bow tie

Byung Chul wears a blue tuxedo also with a white bow tie. Young Hee was wearing a long blue dress.

Guests were surprised to see the Byung Chul and Young Hee and they thought that they die in a plane crash and left their business to Hyun Sub, Yi Jeong and Mi-Young.

Byung Chul and Young Hee were laughing and they told them, "No, we didn't die in a plane crash. It was a rumor that was going on. Me and Young Hee were in Paris when we heard about the news and call Hyun Sub and told him that we were fine."

Then Hyun Sub told them, "Yi Jeong will be here later with some surprisingly good news for you all."

To which people in the ballroom didn't know was that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul arrive at the hotel with Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin earlier before the guests come and they were in the dressing room getting ready.

Yi Jeong had Ga Eul sit on the makeup chair as the makeup artist looked at Ga Eul and know what makeup to use.

Yi Jeong looks at Ga Eul getting her makeup done remind him of the first time he gives her a makeover to help her get revenge at Su Pyo.

What Ga Eul never knew was that Yi Jeong was watching her get her makeup done and he likes how she looks but he pretends to be looking at a magazine when Ga Eul looks at him on the mirror.

When the makeup artist was done, and Yi Jeong was amazed how Ga Eul looks even more beautiful and she wasn't even wearing a lot of makeup.

Yi Jeong gives Ga Eul a long white dress that almost looks like a wedding dress and Ga Eul put it on and she looks beautiful and gorgeous.

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin saw how gorgeous Ga Eul look and Jan Di was happy and sad at the same time.

Jan Di was happy that her best friend found love but sad that she was going to lose her best friend.

Ga Eul saw Jan Di kind of sad and went to her and ask her, "Jan Di, what wrong and why are you sad?"

Jan Di told her, "Ga Eul, I'm losing my best friend here."

Ga Eul laughs and told her, "Jan Di, you can never lose me, and I will always be your best friend."

Yi Jeong also laughs and told Jan Di, "Jan Di, Ga Eul will never leave you and I'm not taking her away from you."

Jan Di smiles and felt relief and Ga Eul told her, "Jan Di, I will always be your best friend. Besides, I need to tell you things that I can't tell Yi Jeong."

Jan Di and Ga Eul laugh as Yi Jeong wonder what Ga Eul would talk to Jan Di about that he can't know.

Woo Bin laugh and walked to Yi Jeong and told him, "Yi Jeong bro, there is something that only girls talk about and trust me you don't want to know what they are."

Ji Hoo nodded his head to agree with Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo got a pink long sparking dress for Jan Di to wear and Jan Di protest at first because it was too expensive for her.

Ji Hoo told her, "Jan Di, you need to wear this for your best friend announcement."

Jan Di got mad and thinking that Ji Hoo buying her thing, but Ji Hoo told her, "Jan Di, Halmoni and Harabeoji So are the one that pays for everything here. Also Jan Di, Halmoni So never take No for answer."

Yi Jeong walked to Jan Di and Ji Hoo and told Jan Di, "Ji Hoo right, my Halmoni never take No for answers and she will make sure that you take it."

Jan Di can't go against Halmoni So and she took the dress and went to the fitting room and put it on and come out and she looks beautiful.

Both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were wearing a black tuxedo and Ji Hoo was wearing a white tuxedo.

Harabeoji So secretary Oh come in and told them that the dinner banquet was about to start, and Yi Jeong told him that they going to go out soon.

* * *

 **Jan Di still being stubborn on not letting anyone pay for her, and Ga Eul reassures her that she not leaving her and Yi Jeong will never take Ga Eul away from Jan Di.**

 **Big surprises and bigger exposure will happen in the next chapter**


End file.
